


Boyfriends

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Boyfriends, Dating, Fluff, Klaine, Kliss - Freeform, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: The day after they kiss Blaine wants to change their status to more than friends. If only Kurt would stop kissing him for long enough to ask.





	

When I wake up the first thing I do is check my phone to make sure yesterday wasn't a post falling in love dream and that it would be Monday all over again.

I can't help smiling when I see it is Tuesday and yesterday happened. The cute photo of Kurt with hearts edited onto it proves that. It's cheesy but I don't even care. Kurt is my boyfriend after all. 

Well I think he is anyway. We kissed after I gave a romantic speech about how he moved me. So he's basically my boyfriend. Still I should ask, because I want us to be official because I'm on the edge of falling in love with Kurt. 

~~~

Kurt doesn't dorm at Dalton like me so I have to wait till second period to see him.

It's in English and Kurt looks shy and adorable and blushes when he notices me staring at him. 

"Hey Blaine." He says smiling at me. Kurt looks more handsome somehow. He has since Blackbird, or maybe I just noticed. 

"Hey Kurt. You look cute." I tell him because if I'm going to complete my mission of being his boyfriend I'm going to compliment him a lot so he knows I'll be a good one. Okay, maybe I've spent too much time thinking about this and I may or may not have write his name in a heart earlier. 

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt says sweetly. 

"There's something I need to ask y-" I begin only to be cut off by the arrival of teacher. 

I spent more of the lesson watching Kurt than the video our supply teacher put on. I need to ask him. The want to be his boyfriend is new but strong and I've spent more time thinking of ways to ask him. 

"Can I walk you to class?" I ask Kurt. 

"Aren't you going in the other direction?" Kurt asks. 

"Yeah but I want to walk you."  I say no doubt giving him heart eyes. 

"That's weird I remember you saying you sucked at romance." Kurt teases. 

"Maybe you bring out that part of me." I say well flirt. 

"Your so sweet." Kurt says and kisses my cheek quickly become disappearing into chemistry. 

~~~

During break we sit outside enjoying the sun and the peace and quiet. Kurt rests his head on my shoulder. 

"I really like you." He says, breaking the silence.

"I like you more." I argue playfully. 

"I doubt that. But I'm too happy to argue with you at the moment." Kurt reaches for my hand, slowly. Like he's scared I'll pull away. 

I pull his into mine and intertwine out fingers, I kiss Kurt's hand because I can and because he's cute and because we are basically dating.

"Kurt-" I start only to be cut off by his lips on mine. I let us kiss forgetting my question. 

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Kurt says. He doesn't meet my eye and looks embarrassed. 

"It's okay. But I have a question."

"Can it wait." Kurt asks before kissing me again. 

"It's important." I tell him. 

"More important than us kissing? I've wanted to do this since we sang baby it's cold outside." Kurt says giving me a seductive look. Not the awkward one from animal, a genuine one that makes me want to kiss him senseless. 

"It's really important."

"Go ahead." Kurt says and than sighs. 

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I finally ask. 

"Of course I will. I've wanted to date you since you sang teenage dream." Kurt says happily, hugging me. I pull away and then lean closer to kiss him. 


End file.
